Final Words
by cphillygirl
Summary: T'Mara is awaken by a terrible nightmare. Will her dream become reality? This is number 17 of my series Soul Journey


_**It was **__**0**__**345 hours Pacific Time. T'Mara wakes up, startled by an ominous nightmare. Spock is lying right next to her with his hand on top of her side. **_**"**_**T'Mara, what is wrong?" he asks with a sleepy voice.**_

"_**I had an upsetting dream," she says as she sits upright.**_

"_**Tell me about it," he says, also sitting up.**_

"_**There was**__** a figure in black. It spoke, but not in English or Vulcan. It was a bizarre language. The spirit kept hovering around me. It was so frightening, so real…" T'Mara says to him, then stands up slowly with her hand massaging the back of her neck.**_

"_**T'Mara…it was just a dream, all is fine," he says, trying to coax her back to the bed.**_

"_**No, the last time I had a nightmare with a dark figure, it was right before T'Sheika passed. I need to check on our children," she insists.**_

"_**Yes, I remember you sharing that dream with me after her death." He takes her hand. "Come, we will both check on our offspring."**_

_**After leaving T'Anya's room, T'Mara begins to feel a bit foolish. "Well, maybe you were right. Just a nightmare."**_

"_**Then l**__**et us get back to bed," he suggests. **_

_**Just then the office computer alarm buzzes loudly. It is set to go off in case an urgent contact message was coming through.**_

_**T'Mara turns to Spock. Her first thoughts are on their eldest, who is attending the University of Pennsylvania. "T'Meika!" she says anxiously.**_

_**T'Mara hurries downstairs to the office, Spock following close behind her. She sits at the desk and sees that the message is local. So it is not T'Meika. Her father's wife, **__**T'Sora, appears on the screen. Though T'Sora is full-blooded Vulcan, one could see deep sorrow in her dark eyes. T'Mara prepares herself for bad news.**_

_"**T'Mara, Spock… I'm at San Francisco Medical Center. It is Andre…he…he suffered a brain aneurysm. He died on the way to the hospital."**_

_**For one terrible moment T'Mara just stares at her stepmother. Then she collapses and begins to sob.**_

_**Spock gathers himself and takes command of the situation. "T'Sora, we will join you at the medical center as soon as we can," he assures her. The screen goes dark. He gently places a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Take a moment to collect yourself. I will inform T'Anya that she will need to watch over her brothers."**_

_**T'Mara's sobs have begun to subside, and she nods. **_

_**With a heavy heart, Spock heads up the stairs. As he enters T'Anya's bedroom, she awakens and slowly sits up. There is a look in her father's eyes that makes her anxious. **_

_"**What's wrong?" she asks. **_

_**Spock clears a sudden thickness from his throat. "Daughter...we received a call from your grandmother. She...informed us that Grandfather has passed. Your mother and I are going to the hospital. We need you to watch your brothers."**_

_**Tears well in her eyes. "Oh, no! Poor Mother… Yes, of course. I'll take care of Stefan and Sorvon."**_

_**Spock is back out in the hallway when young Stefan approaches him, followed by his little brother. "Daddy, I heard voices. What's going on?"**_

_**Sorvon, holding his teddy, looks up at his father. **_

_"**Come, let's discuss this in your room," Spock instructs them.**_

_**Once inside, Spock tells his sons the sad news. He**__** explains to them that he and their mother are heading to San Francisco Medical Center and that they will remain behind with T'Anya.**_

_**Stefan looks up to his father. "Why can't we come?"**_

_**Spock compassionately gazes at his son. It would not be good for him to see his grandfather lying in stasis. "We need to talk to Grandmother T'Sora privately. Try to go back to sleep; if you need anything, go to T'Anya."**_

_**Stefan hugs him. "Alright...we will try to sleep." He looks to Sorvon and wonders what he must be thinking. Stefan is six-and-a-half, but his brother is only two. Does Sorvon really know what has happened? **_

_**ooooooooo**_

_**At the medical center, Spock and T'Mara are directed to where Andre lies in stasis. When they arrive at the room, they are greeted by T'Sora. She usually is not one for hugging, but under these circumstances, she makes an exception. She embraces both Spock and T'Mara. **_

_**Seeing her father's lifeless body causes T'Mara to tremble. For a long moment, she just stares at Andre, fighting for emotional control. Dead? A part of her can't believe it. Finally, she goes to his side and begins to weep again, but manages to say, "I love you, Dad." She bows her head and prays. When she turns around, she sees Spock standing behind her. He takes her into his arms. After the embrace, she wipes a tear from his cheek.**_

_"**T'Mara," he says with some hesitation, "just a moment ago, I thought I felt...a…presence."**_

_**T'Mara had felt it, too. "A holy presence…?" she asks, still gazing at him. "An angelic presence…?"**_

_**Spock has no words to express what he experienced. "Perhaps," is his only response. Then he looks to Andre, where he lay on the bed. Strange, he thinks, that he had not noticed the expression on Andre's face. It is a peaceful smile.**_

_**T'Sora's voice breaks the silence. "T'Mara, I am pleased that your father came into my life. He was more than a bond mate to me. He redirected my life to the correct path."**_

_**T'Mara gives her a tremulous smile. "Your words mean a lot to me. Thank you." **_

_**oooooo**_

_**It is 1300 hours at their old Victorian home. Their daughter T'Meika has been informed of Andre's death. She would remain at school until the funeral.**_

_**Spock sits on the sofa holding his laptop. He is engaging in some light reading since he could not concentrate on any science journals. T'Mara comes down from their bedroom after talking with Marlena via her padd. She fetches them some ice water and places it on the cherry wood coffee table. She sits right beside her husband.**_

"_**Thank you." He looks upon her with concern. "T'Mara, how are you doing?" **_

"_**Better**__**."**__** Yet even as she says it, a fresh wave of sorrow comes over her. The grieving process will take time.**_

_**Spock **__**leans towards her and gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Tomorrow, T'Mara will help T'Sora with the final arrangements. But for now, they spend the rest of the afternoon just relaxing.**_

**ooooooo**

_**Monday arrives. Spock goes back to instructing his cadets. Fortunately, his morning classes proceed without any difficulty. He now enters the officers' lounge. He quietly joins his two closest friends, Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. After their usual hellos, they all begin eating their midday meal.**_

_**Jim is the first to break the awkward silence. "Spock...I heard about your loss. I know you had become close to Andre."**_

_**Spock's calm, dark eyes meet his friend's caring eyes. "Thank you, Jim. But he is at peace and spending eternity in Paradise, where there is only joy."**_

_**McCoy looks astounded. He had never really gotten used to his Vulcan friend spouting religious terms. "Spock…aren't you the fellow who once said you did not believe in angels?"**_

_**Spock's eyebrow stirs. "Surely, Doctor, even you know that one always continues to learn."**_

_**Kirk quickly notices McCoy's annoyed expression, but returns his focus on Spock. "Uh...true. But how are you?"**_

_**Spock was still dealing with the grief of Andre's passing. Though he knew he could share that fact with his friends, they were in a public area, so he just says, "I am adjusting to his absence."**_

_**McCoy clears his throat. "Well, uh, if you or T'Mara need to talk, you know my door is always open."**_

_**Spock's brow rises towards his bangs. "Doctor, do you think it is wise to leave your door open? Any **__**person can…."**_

_**Bones cuts him off. "You know what I mean. Geez, really?"**_

_**Jim lets go a chuckle, and Spock's eyes are now smiling. "Yes, Leonard, and thank you."**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**T'Mara and T'Sora spend their day finishing up the final arrangements with their pastor, Stephen. They agree that the service will be held at the church on Friday, and Andre is to be buried at the church's cemetery. A reception will follow. Stephen then goes over the hymns they wish to have at the service.**_

_**While Grandmother and Mother were at the funeral home, the children were at home trying not to dwell on Grandfather Andre's passing. T'Anya could see that Stefan was having a hard time dealing with his death. After Mother comes back, T'Anya encourages Stefan to take a walk with her.**_

_**They stroll down the sidewalk towards the neighborhood park. T'Anya was glad her dad had chosen to live on a street filled with Victorian homes. Each one was different from the others, and some homeowners painted their houses with lively colors. She looks at her younger brother's somber face. She wonders if she will have the words to help ease his pain. She decides to wait until they arrive at the park before speaking to him.**_

_**Once there, they agree to sit on a bench facing the man-made pond. T'Anya lightly touches his shoulder. "Stefan, I know you realize Grandpa is in heaven, but the hard part is that he is not physically with us. However, I think Granddad Andre would say to you, 'Stefan, take your pain and give it to Jesus.'"**_

_**He glances up at his sister, then turns his head from her. He bows his head as tears leave his eyes. He sucks in a short breath. "Yes...you might be right, but I'm not like Father. I'm not strong, nor can I seem to control my emotions. I have prayed. I don't think God is listening."**_

_**T'Anya moves closer to him, then puts her arm around his shoulder. "You're very young, but I think you are stronger than you think. When it comes to the Vulcan disciplines, that will take time. Just keep praying for God to comfort you. And think, soon T'Meika will be home, and your cousins will also be here to keep us busy." **_

_**ooooooo**_

_**T'Mara's days are filled with friends coming by with their condolences. On Wednesday, T'Meika**_

_**arrived from college, along with T'Mara's Philly cousins and their families. Though the cousins chose to stay at a hotel near the Academy, T'Mara was becoming emotionally drained by so much company. There are times she just wants to be by herself. She even gets irritated with her attentive husband.**_

_**On the day of her father's funeral, she**__** wakes as the morning sun begins peeking over the Bay. The night had been restless, bringing thoughts of the pending service and memories of her father. She gets into the bathroom to shower. Once dried, she puts on a gray cotton dress.**_

_**T'Mara walks into the dining area, for she smells food cooking. She hopes she has the appetite to eat her husband's cooking. Spock is placing the meal on the table. When he finishes, she graces him with a kiss.**_

"_**Good morning, my sweet," she says as she sits down.**_

"_**Good morning, T'Mara," he answers back. "I will awaken our sleeping offspring," he says as he walks toward the stairs.**_

_**Soon Stefan arrives in a pleasant mood. Sorvon is right behind his brother. Next comes T'Anya, and then T'Meika heads for the table with a somber expression, yawning. **_

"_**T'Meika, have you not slept?" T'Mara asks, concerned.**_

_"__**No, I could not. This week has been emotional, and my thoughts were on Grandfather. Mother, how you doing?" T'Meika asks as she rubs her eyes.**_

"_**Well enough. **__**Sad reason to have a family get together," T'Mara says wearily.**_

_**They finish their morning meal, and T'Mara clears the table. Spock, still concerned over his wife, goes up to her. "T'Mara, are you sure you are alright?"**_

"_**I will be. What you can do for me, is to make sure everyone is ready to leave.**_

"_**Certainly, my wife."**_

_**ooooo**_

_**They arrive at the church at 0900 hours and sit before Andre's white, flower-bedecked casket. Slowly family and friends enter the sanctuary. The sanctuary holds around 400 people, and by 0930 hours it was almost full. Former ballplayers, along with current Phillies players have arrived to pay their respects. The current manager is also there, since he was friends with Andre.**_

_**Spock and T'Mara's Star Fleet friends come, and Marlena and Jonsy also pay their respects. Many of the church family make an appearance to honor Andre. The celebration of life service begins with heartfelt words from Stephen. The family gives their eulogies – Spock first, then T'Mara, and last to speak is T'Sora. The service ends with Andre's favorite hymn, "Shout to the Lord".**_

_**Shout to the Lord, all the earth,  
Let us sing  
Power and majesty, praise to the King;  
Mountains bow down and the seas will roar  
At the sound of Your name.  
I sing for joy at the work of Your hands,  
Forever I'll love You, forever I'll stand,  
Nothing compares to the promise I have in You.**_

_**My Jesus, My Savior,  
Lord, there is none like You;  
All of my days  
I want to praise  
The wonders of Your mighty love.**_

_**My comfort, my shelter,  
Tower of refuge and strength;  
Let every breath, all that I am  
Never cease to worship You.**_

_**T'Mara is pleased by how the service went, for she wanted it to be a celebration of her father's life and of the fact he was in a joyous place **_

_**Most of the gatherers take their leave. Only closest friends stay along with family. It is time for the burial service. Outside, the sun's bright rays shine down on everyone. The air starts to warm up. All create a circle around Andre's gravesite. Stephen says a few words, then ends with a prayer. The casket is lowered into the ground. Some drop flowers, and others sprinkle dirt on it.**_

_**After a few minutes, all but the immediate family leave. T'Mara and Spock decide to speak some final words to Andre. They are surprised when even the youngest children voice their desire to also participate.**_

_**Little Sorvon is allowed to approach the open grave first. His face is already wet from tears. Being at the tender age of two-and-a-half, he still struggles to understand what death truly means. He only knows that Grandpa would no longer be around to see him. "Grandfather…I... will miss you much."**_

_**Stefan slowly goes up to the grave. He keeps reminding himself that his grandpa's soul is with Jesus. His lower lip quivers at first, but at last words emerge from his mouth. "Grandpa...I'm glad that you are no longer in pain. Jesus will be with you forever." He begins to sob uncontrollably, then looks at his father's face. But he does not see disapproval on Spock's features, just calmness. Stefan returns his focus on his grandfather. "Goodbye...and I love you."**_

_**Once the two boys step aside, T'Meika steps up to the gravesite. She had shed her tears at the service. She summons her Vulcan disciplines to prevent her feelings from overtaking her now. She carefully tosses some dirt onto the casket. "Grandfather, I will never forget you. In your final years, you have been a great influence in my life. I only wish...we could've spent many more years together." She bows her head to thank God for the time they did get to share.**_

_**T'Anya now goes to the front. Unlike her older sister, warm tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh Granddad, how I will miss you. I was so glad you allowed Jesus in your heart. You became a wise man with a loving heart. Rest now in Jesus's arms." She turns around and embraces T'Meika.**_

_**T'Mara just stands quietly with her head bowed. The past few days had drained her spiritually and emotionally. She speaks words of love. Then she prays to the Lord.**_

_**T'Mara watches Spock as he says his farewell to Andre. She is a little surprised by his warm words, but is truly amazed as she witnesses her husband unashamedly shed a couple of tears.**_

_**At last, T'Sora goes to the side of the grave. She speaks her farewell in Vulcan, finishing with her fingers spread in the Vulcan manner. She then prays to Yanash. Feeling at peace, she returns to her family. They all head to the nearby hall for a luncheon provided by the church.**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**The sun has already set, and the last of T'Mara's family have left her home. She sinks back on the sofa. She lets go a long sigh.**_

_**Her husband decides to sit by her side. Spock lightly strokes her hand. To be honest, he also was emotionally drained. Being surrounded by so much emotion made it difficult for him to block out the range of feelings bombarding his Vulcan shields. He gently squeezes her hand. "My wife, even though the day was overwhelming, all in all, it was memorable. So many came out to honor your father."**_

_**T'Mara snuggles up against him. She appreciated all that her family had done for her, but she was glad the house was empty – just Spock and their children. She was grateful for the man next to her. What he doesn't show outwardly, he shows with his compassionate deeds. Her big dark eyes smile at Spock. "My husband, you are correct." She then strokes his cheek with her two fingers. "You know what?"**_

_**With a quizzical brow, he replies, "What?"**_

_**She graces him with a sweet smile. "I love you dearly."**_

_**His lips meet hers. The kiss ends when their offspring enter the living area. The youngest two, dressed in their pajamas, join their parents on the sofa. Stefan sits on his father's lap and Sorvon settles on his mother's lap. T'Meika and T'Anya squeeze themselves on each side of their parents. Being surrounded by her loving family warms T'Mara's heart. She notices Spock's face, and she could tell he was feeling the same. She never felt more blessed than now, being encircled by her loved ones.**_


End file.
